


The Captain & The Navigator

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle Couple, Bed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Giving Orders, Happy Ending, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, One Piece Treasure, Orders, Pervert Monkey D. Luffy, Pet Names, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Tag Teams, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: Everything has gone settled.  The 1-Piece has been discovered.  Zoro is with Robin.  Sanji’s STILL trying to get laid (with Violet), & Nami and Luffy are trying to do with their crewmates off of the ship.  That’s when Nami knows what to do.  What you ask?  Read & find out!!!  I don’t own 1-Piece =(





	

“WHA…WHO…Yes, the one piece is…MINE”, Luffy shouted celebrating the only way that he knew how (by throwing both of his arms up after overcoming an obstacle in his way. Like when he defeated Buggy the Clown for the first time and Captain Kuro). He couldn’t believe it, that after all of the years that he and his crew had spent on the high seas, that they had finally gotten what their captain had always wanted to achieve ever since he was a child. But along the way, there were also members of his crew that had achieved dreams of their own. So much so that (as a group) the crew has a bounty of one billion, five hundred and seventy million thousand, and one-hundred dollars. After the crew had managed to carry the “treasure-chest”, back on board the Thousand Sunny, the captain spoke. “Well, guys I want you guys to go out and do whatever you want to do”, Luffy said before throwing his arms behind his head (with the usual smile he had across his face, whenever he thought that he had come out with a good idea). 

Everyone quirked their eyes in confusion wondering what exactly it was that their captain was telling them. Wanting to get his point across, he across the backs of each one of his crewmates. “Zoro, go practice some more sword swinging. See if maybe you can develop a new technique that could help us when we’ve got our next battle. Robin, you could join him, see if maybe he can dodge your devil fruit powers. Franky, why don’t you go and see if maybe you get some more ammunition that you could apply to the Sunny’s defenses. Usopp you can go with Chopper and go try to help him create some sort of new medicine that can help in case of something happening to us in battle”, Luffy told his comrades. ‘Who’d thought that Luffy could grow a brain (and use it for that matter)’, Nami thought to herself. “Brook, you do whatever you want to do and play that guitar that your so fascinated with”, to which the afro-wearing skeleton just nodded his head, and agreed what his captain had just suggested. “Sanji, can go get us some stuff so that you can make some more of those delicious meals that that all of us love?”, Luffy told his cook. “Why should I listen to you?”, Sanji asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Sanji, won’t you be a dear and go get us some groceries for us to use on our next voyage?”, Nami enticed Sanji by grazing her finger under his chin. “YES NAMI-SWAN”, Sanji replied with vigor in his voice. ‘Suck-Up’, the other seven members thought at the same time. Sanji got off the ship first, followed by the other five members. Now, it was just the navigator and the captain that were on board the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was doing his usual thing (which was just lying on the floor of the ship), and Nami was doing the same thing (which was reading a book on treasure that she had stolen on the crew’s recent voyage). “So…Is there anything that you want us to do?”, Luffy asked the navigator that he had “bribed” her back when the two of them and Zoro faced off against Buggy the Clown. Then for no apparent reason, it happened.

"Luffy-kun, would you please do something about that damn perverted cook" Nami asked and Luffy readied himself for the long story he would hear from her about Sanji always bothering her. Even though the crew knew that Nami and Luffy were an item, the perverted cook, was the only one who didn't know about the two of them and to the fact that (Nami), thought he wouldn't be able to handle the news though they would tell him in time, still bothered her just as much now as it did then.  
Nami couldn't stand her other crew members (other than Robin and Chopper) and she knew if she even mention being a “thing” to her captain, she thought she would never hear the end of it (from Sanji’s part, anyway). Even though she trusted her crewmates for the most part, she couldn't bear the idea of Sanji freaking out and turning hers and Luffy’s “times together” into a complete mess.

Wanting to have their time a little more…private, the two of them entered Luffy’s room. “Is there anything you see that peaks your interest, Captain-kun?" Nami playfully said as she winked at him (she wore the same outfit that she had worn when he saved her from the tyrannical rein of Arlong) and he chuckled at her in response as he observed his navigator’s features and her immortal beauty; her definitive brown eyes and angel-like orange hair that fell down to her shoulders (thanks to a recent haircut that Robin had given her), and rested on fair skin, her long firm arms that were very reputable for their strength (especially when one of the crewmates did something stupid like making weird faces the “situation” didn’t call for what they were currently in), her long powerful legs with wide full hips and perfectly toned thighs, her curvy waist and, of course, her very huge breasts which turned out to be twice the times bigger without her shirt and much to his luck, the entire tops of them almost spilling out her shirt.

Nami loved teasing her captain and he really didn't mind as he pretty much enjoyed whatever the two of them were doing when it was just the two of them alone by themselves. Luffy snapped out his trance and wrapped his arms around Nami’s body, just underneath her bust and held her close and she brushed her hip against his side. “So…What are we going to do now?”, Nami wondered. "Only one way to find out." Luffy sighed, before attempting to get up before he felt the mattress shift for a minute before he saw an orange flash pass the window and he heard the door lock before Nami ended being on top of him, smiling down at him with the master bedroom key in her hand. 

"Nami-hime, what are you doing?" Luffy asked. ‘hime?’ Nami thought to herself. I like the sound of that the navigator thought to herself. ‘Maybe I’ll reward him later’, she laughed to herself. "Sorry Captain-Kun, but you're not going anywhere tonight. Robin’s with Zoro, and all of the other “children” are gone, which means it’s just you and me now for the rest of the night." Nami said as she let the key fall to the floor and kicked it with her foot shirt as it vanished out of site. The view before Luffy breath-taking as Nami moved foot by foot before moving one inch forward and buried his face in her breasts, making him turn limp and stop moving. Still want to “just talk” or do you prefer option two with me?" Nami seductively asked and she heard Luffy sigh underneath her breasts. "You know, what you’re doing isn’t fair?" Luffy's calm but muffled voice said before he agreed to stay. 

"Good to hear." Nami said and Luffy laid still as she sat up and her breasts jiggled as she sat upright as they bounced over Luffy's head, almost hypnotizing him and he couldn't stop himself from looking at the orbs temporarily bounce. She looked down at her captain and chuckled at him. "You do know can touch them, right?" Nami coaxed Luffy and it didn't take him long as he sat upright and gripped Nami's ass before he began kissing her neck and the orange-haired navigator rolled her eyes in an animated fashion at how quick he reacted to her comment. "He's a pervert but thanks Kami-san he's not a fully grown pervert like everybody else on our crew.." Nami thought to herself as she gripped Luffy's shoulders while he licked at her throat and trailed his tongue down to her collarbone and his tongue meet the tops of both of her breasts. 

Nami took her hands off Luffy's shoulders and led it to her gripping her green top with the designs on it, allowing her top to immediately open and her breasts jutted out into Luffy's face, pushing him back. The sight of Nami's huge breasts was living every man’s dream; to see Nami's breasts and her natural sexy body. "Well, now I got two treasures. The one piece and this sexy body of yours, and I don’t plan on giving either one of up without a fight." Luffy said as he gazed at the orbs of flesh.   
He slowly brought his fingers to the mounds and pressed his fingers into the giant breasts and he bit his lip at the soft yet firmness of them to keep from passing out at just the feeling of them in his palms. Nami chuckled at his expression before gripping his arms and pinning them back on to the bed. Using the opportunity, she then slid her hands underneath Luffy's vest and lifted it off him and threw it to the side, giving her a good view of his muscular chest and she smiled in satisfaction while he returned the gesture and pressed his hands back into the giant orbs and felt them like no tomorrow, fondling them while moving his thumbs around on her grape-sized nipples. While he did this, she took a little peak at the giant scar that grazed across his chest. ‘That only makes him look sexier’, Nami told herself but he’d have to “earn it” for her to conceive that little bit of information to him.

She was brought out of her daze when she felt something. Her huge set of breasts swung and jiggled with Luffy being the main cause as he held onto the underside of Nami's legs and lower body flew forward into her walls that had already started to close on him from the moment he had entered her core. Nami closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she moaned and rode Luffy's length and as she cracked one eye open to see him, she couldn't believe her eyes as all she saw of him was. Just like that of his nickname and her breasts smacked together simultaneously while bouncing high in the air, Straw-Hat Luffy would be synonymous in the years to come (she was sure of that).


End file.
